Our Secret
by Gbaby808
Summary: Shh a it's secret that started with a kiss, when they found themselves tangled up in that net on Halloween night… everything they knew had come to an end By;Gbaby808
1. Kiss

**Summary; Shh it's secret that started with a kiss, when they found themselves tangled up in that net on Halloween night… everything they knew had come to an end**

They ran in pure terror down the hallway. Their hearts pounding as they rushed down the hallway trying to get away from whatever was behind them. They soon found themselves in the air caught in a net like fish

"This is supposed to be a tournament not a hunt"Hikaru fell back against the net as Haruhi was lying across him. Haruhi wobbled up trying to get some balance as she pulled herself off of Hikaru.

'Kaoru?'A light bulb went off in Hikarus head as he looked frantically for his twin

"KAORU! KAORU! WHERE IS HE? I GOTTA FIND KAORU!"Hikaru began to thrash around in the net trying to find his way out to Kaoru as Haruhi was being tossed around

"Hey! Quite it!"Haruhi yelled back after being rocked back and fourth from his thrashing around

"Ow! Stop thrashing around like an idiot, I can get us out of here with my sewing scissors"Haruhi sat up and withdrew her tiny mini sewing kit. Hikaru looked down at it surpsied

"Wow even you have a feminine side, impressive"Hikaru commented rudely

"And you have a smart mouth! Just what is that supposed to mean?"Haruhi fired back as she removed her scissors and closed the case

"What do you mean I have a smart mouth? Kaoru had one to you know"Hikaru leaned back against the net as Haruhi now struggled to get up to start cutting the net apart

"Dream on, not when he's all by himself he doesn't, not like you, when your alone you only get worse believe me"Haruhi closed her eyes clearly pointing out the difference between the two of them like she had so many times before

"Oh yeah"Hikaru looked away from her clearly not amused by being called worse

"Now hold still for a second"Haruhi leaned over him straddling his hips as she reached above him for the rope

'Close really close.. really really… oh wow'Hikaru felt his cheeks heat up as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. His fingers tugged against her blazer slightly causing her to look down at him

"What are you doing?"Haruhi held the scissors in her hands looking down at a flushed faced Hikaru who was holding her hips steady against his. She didn't really understand it but when she felt something start to rub against her thigh she got the hint

"Nothing get off!"Hikaru pushed Haruhis off him but actually only caused her to bounce off the side drop her scissors through the whole and fly back towards him

"Stop being a baby! See now I lost our only way out"Haruhi landed face first into his chest on the bottom of the net. Hikaru get out a low groan of pain as Haruhi shifted upward and was now looking down at him

"Haruhi"Hikaru looked up at her as he pulled himself back up so they now were sitting eye level in the net, she was placed practically on his stomach with her hands on the netting behind him

"What?"Haruhi looked at him clearly annoyed. His hands grabbed the sides of her face and in the most impulsive move he pulled her towards him. His lips melted into her like fire as her eyes opened wide in shock. She could feel the heat burning into her from the feverish kiss that made her heart stop and her body go numb in his hands.

'Hi-hikaru! What are you doing'Haruhis mind was reeling as she found herself kissing him back as his hands pulled her closer. Neither of them realizing the ripping of the rope until

**CRASH**

"Ouch that hurt"Hikaru groaned in pain as he hit the ground with Haruhi landing on top of him. His eyes opened and he looked up at see Kaoru standing above them looking worried

"Hikaru are you okay! What happened!"Kaoru helped Hikaru and Haruhi up. His eyes trained on Hikaru.

"You ran off without me!"A voice called as Kaoru turned around

"Sh"Hikaru looked back at Haruhi who was standing behind him with her cheeks rushed red. He pressed his finger to his lips and she nodded

"I'm sorry I worried you Kaoru, nothing happened we just got caught"Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder. Haruhi looked at the two of them smiling at each other and she her fingers moved up to touch her lips. She couldn't believe it, Hikaru had just kissed her and for some reasons she found herself craving more..

_**'This is only the beginning of our secret isn't it Hikaru?'**_

**Should I continue this?**  
><strong><br>**


	2. Secrets Of the Twins

**Thank you for the support:D**

It was one of those days when the sky was cloudy but the temperature was burning hot. Except inside Ouran where the air conditioner was nothing short of the best. Haruhi sat by the window looking down into the garden that seemed to go on forever. She had let last client for the day and oddly enough there was no work for her to do.

'I never noticed it before but.. are they ever alone?'Haruhi watched Hikaru and Kaoru running around the clubroom together. She had been trying to catch Hikaru alone just to ask him what that whole kiss was about. Her lips still tingled from the thought.

"Kaoru come with me for a moment"Kyoya motioned for Kaoru to follow him into the back room which he did without any question. Leaving Hikaru there alone for the first time all day.

"Hey"Hikaru looked over to Haruhi noticing how she was looking straight at him. He looked behind him to see Tamaki wrapped up in conversation with Mori and Honey.

"Hey"Haruhi sat with her legs curled up to her chest by the window. Hikaru scooted her over so they sat there together looking out the window

'Is he going to say anything?'Haruhi eyes Hikaru from the side waiting for him to say something but he just kept looking down

"About the ki"Haruhi started but then felt Hikaru place his hand over hers and squeeze it slightly. His eyes still looking outward into the garden but she already got the hint

'He doesn't want to talk about it?'Haruhi felt his hand leave hers as they sat there in silence

"Haruhi! sweetie I'll be going home now! Ask mommy for a ride when your ready okay! Daddy will call you later!"Tamaki voice echoed through the club room followed by the sound of a door closing

"Like I'll answer"She mumbled to herself wondering how idiotic Tamaki could get

"So.. about the kiss.."Hikaru had a pinkish blush on his cheeks as he spoke. His eyes darted between her and the window.

"What was that about?"Haruhi looked into the window and saw only Honey and Mori together obviously not listening to them.

"Did you like it?"Hikarus voice seemed to become nothing more then a whisper as he scooted closer to her. His shoulders pressed against hers as they stared out the window.

"I don't know, did you?"Haruhi placed his hands on her knees and bit the inside of her lip nervously

"I asked you first"Hikaru had a hint of frustration, as the blush on his face got a shade darker

'What are you 5?'Haruhi had to roll her eyes at him but a smile spread across her face, she knew Hikaru and this is just how he was

"I liked it if you did"There that was a simple enough answer Haruhi thought. She felt his hand over hers and curl his fingers to over lap hers

"I liked it"Hikaru looked down out the window with an embarrassed nervous look in his eyes

"So?"Haruhi turned her hand over to lace their fingers together on her knee.

'Are they looking?'Hikaru checked the reflection in the window to see Honey and Mori still just talking to each other. He took his chance and grabbed Haruhis arm tugging her to face him

"Hikaru what are you doing?"Haruhi looked at him a bit confused when she was now face with face with him. His cheeks red and his eyes a bit nervous but he leaned forward and captured her lips in his, it was fast but sweet and wonderful. Maybe it only lasted a second but Haruhis lips still felt like they were burning

"Hm.. Thanks?"Haruhi was a bit unsure what to say as Hikaru let her go as she returned to her original position

"Welcome.. I guess"Hikaru didn't really know what to say either, the situation was a bit awkward

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Takashi you saw that right?"Honey looked down into his tea with a smile on his lips

"Yeah"Mori replied pouring Honey another cup of tea

**-Kaoru and Kyoya—**

"Kyoya I need to get back to Hikaru"Kaoru whispered softly as he looked up at Kyoya who stood leaning over him

"He's with Haruhi, don't worry"Kyoya whispered softly as he traced a line from Kaorus ear to his chin and then tilted his head up

"We can't keep doing this, Hikaru is going to find out and he'll be angry with me!"Kaoru protested as he leaned back against the wall

"Sh"

**-Tamaki—**

"….I must be imagining things!"Tamaki turned away from the school as his eyes catch sight of Hikaru and Haruhi sitting together at the window

"The thought of them kissing, I really need my sleep"Tamaki laughed it off as he got into his waiting limo

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"Hikaru is this going to be a secret?"Haruhi whispered softly as she looked over to him.

"Yeah I think it's best, do you want to you know.. keep doing this in secret?"Hikaru was blunt as ever as he ran his fingers through his hair. Haruhis hand touched her lips and she smiled slightly

_**"Yes"**_

**and so it will all start to begin :D**


	3. Distractions

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"So what do you think Takashi?"Honey looked down at the board infront of him. They sat on the far side of the honeys game room playing chess together

"Check, their get caught soon"Mori moved his knight forward placing Honeys king in check

"But Kao-chan is distracted by Kyo-chan'Honey moved his king out of the way of Moris knight

"Tamaki will figure it out"Mori moved his rook forward

"Check"Mori leaned back against his seat waiting for Honey

"Tama-chan is too blinded by his own fantasy"Honey moved his queen forward pushing Moris rook to it's death

"Hm.."Mori moved his king to the side noticing how Honey was corning him

"Check mate"Honey moved his queen check mating Mori

"Can I have my cake back now Takashi?"

**-Hitachiin mansion—**

"Kaoru are you okay?"Hikaru walked up behind Kaoru who had been washing his face for the past 10 minutes

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm gonnna take a bath"Kaoru dropped his towel down onto the floor and walked over to the tub twisting it on

"Okay I'll get in too"Hikaru grabbed his bottom of his shirt only to feel Kaorus hands stop him

"No that's fine, why don't you call Haruhi and invite her over? I need to take a bath.. alone"And with that Hikaru was left on the other side of the door confused

'Dammit Kyoya'Kaoru dropped his shirt to the floor and ran his fingers along the hickeys left on his lower neck

**-Haruhi—**

"This isn't working!"Haruhi placed her pencil down frustrated and leaned back against her desk chair. It was about a quarter past 6 and she couldn't concentrate on her homework at all.

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"What is it?"Haruhi held her phone to her ear clearly annoyed with her lack of concentration

"Wanna come over? Kaoru kicked me out of the bathroom"His voice sounded a bit wounded and that alone softened Haruhis voice

"I'm kind of doing homework"Haruhi looked at her desk where her undone homework sat

"Then can I come over? I think Kaoru wants time alone"Hikaru sat at the edge of Kaorus bed glancing back at the bathroom door

"Are you actually going to help me with my work?"She had to question his real intentions after all, Hikaru really didn't enjoy doing his homework

"I'll help you with something"You could practically hear him smirking on the other end as Haruhi rolled her eyes with a blush on her cheeks

"Whatever"Haruhi leaned over her desk staring down at her homework yet again

"I'll be there soon, wear something sexy for me"Hikaru snickered as he stood up off the bed and made his way to his own room

"And you call Tamaki a pervert"Haruhi snapped her phone shut and placed it on the table feeling the blush starting to subside from her cheeks

**-Kaoru—**

"Hey Hikaru I'm sorry do you want to…"Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom dressed in actual pajamas for once and saw that Hikaru was gone

'I wonder where he went… I should go look for him'Kaoru walked towards his night stand and picked up his phone slipping it into his pocket. He found himself walking down the hall way to Hikarus bed room completely unaware that Hikaru was already on his way to Haruhis house

"Hey Hikaru"Kaoru stood outside Hikarus door prepared to open it

**-Ring-**  
><strong>-Ring-<strong>

"Hi"Kaoru held the phone to his ear backing away from Hikarus bed room door

_"Come over"_

"Now? It's getting late and Hikarus home"Kaoru whispered softly into the phone as he walked back towards his bedroom

_"You left before I was finished Kao-ru"_

"I'll be there soon"Kaoru closed his phone and gripped his doorknob

'I'll just talk to Hikaru when I get back home'

**-Fujioka Residence—**

"You're not any help you know that right"Haruhi stared down at her paper as Hikaru loomed over her. His hands on the back of her chair as he looked over her shoulder

"Not my fault you can't concentrate"Hikaru snickered as he moved away from her and plopped down on her bed

'It is!'Haruhi mind was screaming as she bit her lips sightly feeling that need to feel them tingle from his kiss again

"I thought you were going to help me"Haruhi mumbled as she felt a drop of blood touch her tongue and she knew she had bite her lip a bit too hard. To her surprise she felt Hikaru place his thumb against her lip where the blood had streamed out slightly. He stood on the side of her leaning over as he tiltied her head up to look at him

"Why are you biting your lip? It's not very attractive"Hikaru looked down at her lip that had stopped bleeding and whipped the blood with his thumb

'Who the hell says that to someone?'Haruhi had the urge to push him away but ignored it and stood up. Haruhi reached forward and gripped the collar of his shirt pulling him towards her.

'What is she doing?'Hikaru looked down at Haruhi who had just tugged him forward and was now eyeing him down. Her eyes shifted between his eye and his lips hoping he'd pick up on the message

"Did I upset you or something?"Hikaru asked confused as Haruhis eye gave a slight twitch and she pulled him towards her. Pressing her lips up against his to feel that sparkling fire that melted her right into his arms. It didn't take long for Hikaru to get the hint after that and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip tasting the blood that still lingered there.

'Hikaru you.. you jerk'Haruhi tired her best to mentally insult him as she found herself now sitting on her desk with Hikaru slipping his tongue past her lips and fighting against her. It was like a taste of heaven that hurt with how fast their hearts were beating

'She better not bite my tongue off'Hikaru being the way he was had to think about that as he climbed onto her desk with her pushing her down against her books and papers that now lay crumpled under her.

'What's happeneing?'Haruhi panicked slightly as she felt her body shiver under him and her fingers tug against his soft fire colored hair. Her knees propped up as she felt Hikaru lay between her legs and tug against her over sized shirt

"Hi-hikaru stop"Haruhi pulled away from him feeling her lips tingle and swell up slightly as she gasped for breath. Hikarus froze above her trying to breath as he released her shirt from his hands

"So..Sorry"Hikaru finally breathed out as he hovered over her looking down into her slightly glazed over eyes

"It's fine, hm… we're crushing my papers"Haruhi propped herself up on her elbows and looked around her to see her homework all wrinkled under her. A grin spread across Hikarus lips as he snickered

_**"You weren't going to do them anyway"**_

**demand is 3:D**


	4. Under Tables

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hey Hikaru are you awake?"Kaoru stood outside Hikarus door, it was well past midnight and Kaoru had just wandered home after having a very long meeting with Kyoya. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hikaru?"Kaoru turned the doorknob knowing it'd be unlocked and turned the lights on

"Hm?"Hikaru lay there half naked on the bed wrapped up in his bed sheets.

"Hey, sorry about earlier wanna sleep together tonight?"Kaoru turned the lights back off and crawled into bed wearing his clothes next to Hikaru

"Night Kao"Hikaru whispered softly as he felt Kaoru snuggle up to him

"Night Hika"Kaoru whispered back pulling the covers over them

"Kao you smell like colon"Hikaru rested his head against Kaorus who had gone slightly stiff

"Yeah I'm trying a new one"Kaoru whispered softly feeling his gut twist a bit

"You smell like money"

** -The next day: host club—**

"Where is everyone?"Haruhi stepped inside the club room to see only Hikaru sitting on one of the tables playing what looked like a ds

"Hey"Hikaru waved to her placing his video game down on the table as she made her way over to him. His feet hung off the table as he tapped his fingers against the table

"Where is everyone?"Haruhi questioned him again standing in front of him

"Kaoru went to the supply room with Kyoya to get our outfits, I don't know where the boss is"Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the table

"Honey and Mori?"Haruhi questioned noticing how he didn't mention them

"Don't know"Hikaru shrugged his shoulder and leaned back against the table not really caring

"You're insufferable"Haruhi gave him a blank look obviously not in the mood for his antics.

"And adorable"Hikaru grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned back against the table enjoying the way she didn't bother to fight him off

"More like conceited"Haruhi mumbled as she felt Hikarus lips touch the top of her forehead and his fingers curl in with hers

"You make it sound like a bad thing"Hikaru smirked as he bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, his eyes trained on the door and the supply room door

"See your mouth does get worse when you're alone!"

**-Kaoru and Kyoya—**

"Kyoya please! Hikaru is waiting!"Kaoru whispered softly as they laid there on the floor of the supply room next to the rack of clothes that had fallen onto the floor behind them

"I know, that's the exciting part"Kyoya hovered over Kaoru with a smirk on his face that put Hikaru to shame. His hair was tussled and ruffled from Kaoru pulling on it. Kaoru looked up at him, his eyes half distressed and half please as he propped himself up on his elbows

"Let's make it fast"

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"They're taking a long time"Haruhi and Hikaru sat on the floor near the table waiting for Kaoru and Kyoya

"I wanna kiss"Hikaru turned to Haruhi who gave him a slightly annoyed look

"No"Haruhi pushed him away as Hikaru scooted a bit closer to her

"Why?"Hikaru grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him

"We're get caught!"Haruhi yanked her hand out of his grasp

"Get under the table"Hikaru lifted up the floor length cover of the table

**-10 minutes later-**

"Takashi"Honey and Mori sat together on the far side of the clubroom together preparing for their next guest

"Hm?"Mori looked down at Honey who was fixing his ruffled hair

_**"Someone's under the table"**_

**Demand is 4**


	5. Not so Sweet

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hika-chan, Haru-chan"Honey whispered softly as he bent down from his chair and whispered into the table cloth

"I told you he'd find us"Haruhis voice mumbled out followed by what sounded like her pushed Hikaru away

"Honey can you help us? We're playing hide and seek from Kaoru"Hikaru lied straight through his teeth and Honey smiled knowing it. He looked up at Mori who nodded and walked away

"Come on, Takashi is distracting everyone"Honey whispered softly as he scooted his chair back. Hikaru popped his head out and crawled out with Haruhi. Both fully dressed with only their hair out of place and Haruhi extremely angry expression

"Keep going Mori!"

"Ah he's so handsome!"

Hikaru and Haruhi turned their head to see just what Mori had done to distract them and there he was standing in the middle of the club room literally undressing

"Takashi you can stop now!"Honey called as Hikaru and Haruhi watched the sight a bit disturbed. Mori stood there in just his pants and nodded before starting to redress

"Hikaru where have you been! I have your outfit"Kaoru rushed over to Hikaru running carrying what looked like an outfit identical to his own full bodied kimono

"Sorry I was out in the hall, I'll be right back… Don't forget me Kaoru"Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brothers waist and pulled him closer as the girls all chooed over them

**-Kaoru—**

'But I checked the hallway'Kaoru couldn't help but think as he looked up at his brother with half teary eyes for their twincest act

'Oh great I just earned another.. uh.. I won't even think about it now'Kaoru caught Kyoyas eyes who seemed to be extremely displeased by the way he was tapping his pen against the table

**-Haruhi—**

"Honey thanks for helping us out"Haruhi whispered softly to Honey who now sat there alone

"Just let me play next time too okay?"Honey had that innocent glimmer in his eyes as Haruhi nodded him a yes before walking away to get dressed. Honey sat there as Mori made his way back to him watching the scene

"How long can you keep this up Haru-chan?"

**-That Night: Hitachiin Mansion—**

"Kaoru where are you going?"Hikaru turne to Kaoru who was leaning back against the wall. It was almost 9 but Kaoru was already exhausted so Hikaru had agreed to go to bed also. They stood there in Kaorus room that was in every way like Hikarus except for the book shelve where Hikarus videogame stand would be

"Huh? Oh I need to make a call first"Kaoru grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him

'Since when does Kaoru need privacy when talking?'Hikaru found it a bit odd but didn't question his brother much, because as far as he knew, Kaoru didn't keep secrets.

**-Kaoru-**

"I'm going to bed now okay?"Kaoru sat inside the tub on the far side of the room making sure Hikaru wouldn't hear him

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight"Kaoru brought his knees up to his chest and stared down at the bathtub tiles with the phone at his ear

"Say it"

"I love you"Kaoru whispered softly against the phone feeling his cheeks burn. He could hear him snickering on the other end

"I know, Goodnight"

**-Hikaru—**

'He's taking too long'Hikaru laid there on Kaorus bed rolling around on the sheets like a child. Kaoru had been in the bathroom for about 2 minutes and Hikaru was already growing impatient

"Pick up"Hikaru removed his phone and quickly pressed number 3 on his phone to call Haruhi. Of course Kaoru was number 2 and voicemail was number one. He held the phone to his ear and laid there staring at the bathroom door waiting for Kaoru

"It's kind of late you know"

"So? I just called to say goodnight"Hikaru grinned slightly at the sound of her voice, it always amused him how he annoyed her at times

"Well then goodnight"

"Haruhi"Hikaru propped himself up on his elbow, he didn't want her to hang up yet

"What?"

"Goodnight"His voice was softer and had a hint of something he couldn't describe.

"I already said that"There was no humor in her voice at all just annoyance

_**"I know I know, see you tomorrow"**_

**demand is 3:P**


	6. Going Home

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi"Hikaru stood behind her whispering softly. It was the middle of class and Haruhi was trying to concentrated on her work while Hikaru passed out the worksheets, much to his own displeasure

"What?"Her voice was filled with frustration as she looked down at the paper

"Come over after school"Hikaru wasn't really asking her at this point, it was more like he was telling her she had to come over

"Just go away"Haruhi whispered back in a less hushed tone drawing the attention of some people around them. With a smirk on his lips Hikaru kept walking

"Hey"Kaoru walked into the class room placing the bathroom pass back on the table. He walked slightly funny with a hint of pain on his face

"Did you get hurt of something?"Haruhi watched as Kaoru practically limped over to his chair and then stared at it

"Yeah I guess"Kaoru took his seat with a hiss of pain passing his lips as Hikaru turned to him

"You okay Kaoru? Do you need to go home?"Alarmed by his brothers pain Hikaru dropped the papers on some girls desk and rushed back to Kaoru

"Yeah, I'll see you there okay?"Kaoru sat up from his seat as dismissed himself as the teacher just watched and figured she couldn't do anything about it anyway

"Okay…"Hikaru watched as Kaoru limped away refusing his help

**-Kaoru—**

"Ready to go?"Kyoya stood there in the hallway outside the nurses office with two excused passed in his hands

"You can miss class?"Kaoru questioned as he leaned on Kyoyas shoulder for support

"Only study hall is left for me, let's get you in bed"The smirk on his lips was unquestionable and he looked around the halls to make sure no one was looking

"I'm sorry for being to hard on you"Kyoya whispered softly as he bent down and kissed Kaorus cheek

"Just take me home"Kaorus face was burning as he limped away from Kyoya heading down the hall way

**-Hikaru—**

"Haruhi we have to go home!"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis arm as she stood up making her way outside. Hikarus eyes were frantic with worry

"You can go home Hikaru, I still have one class left"Haruhi looked down at her watch and then tried to walk forward but Hikaru seemed to keep her there

"So?"He wasn't the least bit of concerened as he started dragging her down the hallway towards the staircase

"Hikaru let me go!"Haruhi yelled as she watched the staircase getting closer

"We need to check on Kaoru!"

**-Kaoru—**

"Are you really going to stay here with me?"Kaoru looked at Kyoya who sat there on the bed with him reading a book from his shelve. There they sat in Kaorus room on the bed as Kaoru laid there on his stomach with an ice pack on his butt

"I don't see why not, there would be no point in my returning to school now"Kyoya didn't bothering looking at him and kept his eyes on the page

"Kyoya"Kaoru turned his head to Kyoya who actually stopped reading and looked down at him

"Yes?"Kyoya watched as his eyes shifted into a much softer almost sad look and closed the book

"Hikaru won't be home for awhile, do you mind giving me a bath"Kaoru smiled slightly as Kyoya placed his book down onto the nightstand and stood up

"I'll bring you in when the waters ready"Kyoya opened the bathroom door leaving Kaoru there with a slight smile on his face

'At least he cares'

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Does this mean Kyo-chans in love too?"Honey whispered softly as him and Mori stepped out of the closet they had run into to hide from Kyoya and Kaoru

"Maybe"

**-Haruhi and Hikaru—**

"I'm going to murder you for this"Haruhi glared at Hikaru as she scooted as far away form him as possible. There in the limo they sat on their way to the Hitachiin mansion after Hikaru had dragged Haruhi out kicking and screaming, well more like swearing and glaring.

'Kaoru are you okay?'Hikaru wasn't really listening he was lost in this thoughts worried about Kaoru

"Hikaru?"Haruhis voice softened as she scooted back to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as he snapped out of his thoughts

"He'll be okay alright?"Haruhi whispered placing her hand over his to clam his nerves

'Your might be inconsiderate but at least you mean well'Haruhi thought as they pulled into the gate of the Hitachiin mansion

**-Kaoru—**

"Thank you"Kaoru hissed as he sat inside the warm tub that soothed his pain away. Kyoya sat there on the side tossing Kaorus clothes into the hamper on the side of the bathroom.

"Just rest"Kyoya left the room leaving Kaoru there alone for a moment only to return with the book he had been reading earlier, he took a seat on the bathroom floors plush rug and began to read

"Close the door okay"Kaoru leaned back into the water letting it completely relax him as the heard the door close

"Stop talking and rest"

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"Come on Haruhi!"Hikaru grabbed her hand and started to rush up the steps to Kaorus bedroom alarmed about his current state

"Geeze slow down Hikaru!"Haruhi yelled as she almost tripped over herself rushing after him.

"KAORU! KAORU I'M HOME!"Hikarus voice was echoing through the halls as he ran straight to Kaorus bedroom door and flew it open to see it was empty

"Kaoru?"Hikaru whispered softly as he stepped into the room with Haruhi standing behind him looking equally confused

_**"Kaoru where are you?"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	7. It's Hush Hush

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Don't come in!"Kaoru sat up in the water causing some of it to splash out onto Kyoya was was standing by the door now checking it was locked

"Huh? Why not? Are you okay?"Hikarus voice was echoing through the door

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll go to your room once I'm done okay?"Kaoru leaned back against the tub when Kyoya nodded that the door was locked meaning Hikaru couldn't just break in

**-Hikaru and Haruhi-**

"Come on"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hand and began to drag her down the hall way straight to his bedroom a few doors down. Haruhi followed him not feeling like agruing now since it wouldn't get her anywhere

"Hikaru, Kaorus fine you don't need to worry so much"Haruhi sat down on the soft mattress that was Hikarus bed. It sunk in slightly as the red sheets ruffled up around her. Hikaru paced the floor infront of her before finally sititng down with her

"I know.. I just don't like seeing him hurt, when he's hurt, I'm hurt"Hikaru sat there holding his head between his hands. Haruhi stared at him, with an odd look of surprise.

'Hikaru?'He had never shared anything like that before, never had he revealed his weakside to anyone besides Kaoru. She rested her head against his shoulder causing him to look over at her

"But you're not him, you're Hikaru"Haruhis words may have been simple but to Hikaru that meant to much. A genuine smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him

"That means I'm amazing"Hikaru whispered in a jokingly seductive voice

"No it means you're narsaistic"Haruhi pulled back form him slightly just enough where she could look up at him. His eyes burned with amber but had a bit of lightness to them.

"Haruhi"And it happened. That kiss, it was just like the first one. Light and amazing with a hint of feverish passion that made their hearts nearly stop. He grabbed her hair pulling her closer to him and slipping his tongue past her lips.

'Delicious'Hikaru smirked slightly into the kiss as he twisted them around to lay flat on the bed

'Darn is Hikaru'Haruhis fingers gripped his jacket pulling him closer as she felt his hands tugging against her shirt but this time she couldn't pull away from his kiss. It was melting her into the bed and she never wanted it to end, it was pure extacy as his tongue rolled over hers sending a tingle down her spine.

"Hi-Hikaru"His name escaped her lips in a slight pant as he started to undo the buttons on the top of her shirt. Her hands pressed agianst his chets weakly begging him to stop and at the same time begging him for more.

"St-stop"She words came out in mumbmled gasps of air as she felt his hands getting closer to her chest with each button he undid

"No"

**demand is 4:P**


	8. Under the bed

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Are you ready to tell him?"Kyoya stood behind Kaoru as they stared at Hikartus bedroo door.

"I'm not sure.. but it's better now then never, how mad can he really be?"Kaoru pressed his hand against Hikarus bedro door then tore it back like he had been burned.

'Would he even keep this a secret.. I suppose none of the others would it believe it either way'Kyoya calculated the out comes of Kaoru telling Hikaru about everything that had happened between them so far

"I can't do it"Kaoru backed away from Hikarus bedroom door unable to come to term with hurtting his brother in anyway. Kyoya ruffled Kaorus head and lead him back to his bedroom where he could think things through one more time before facing his brother

'I hate keeping secrets from you Hikaru'Kaorus mind was wandering off, drifting to a place where he had the nerve to tell Hikaru the truth

**-Hikaru and Haruhi-**

"Hi-hikaru"Haruhi mummbled his name softly as she felt the cold air touch her skin as he slipped her shirt button down shirt onto the bed.

"You can call me Hika for short"Hikaru snickered as he heard he noticed how hard it was getting for her to even say his name at this point

"Hika stop"Haruhi pressed her hands against his chest as he sat her up. His hands working to undo the clasp on her bra as she rested her head against his shoulder

"Why"He wasn't really asking her, he was simply responding as his heard the tiny click and grinned from ear to ear

'Okay this is going way to fast!'Haruhis mind was panicked somewhere between pleasure and fear as she could feel the thin fabric of her bra falling down her body

"STOP!"In her panicked state she pushed Hikaru, literally pushed him to hard he fell off the bed but not before grabbing her arm and dragging her down with him

**CRASH**

"Ugh..."Hikaru laid there under Haruhi against the soft carpet.

"I told you to stop"Haruhu mummbled as she rubbed her side

"Hikaru are you okay!"Kaorus voice came echoing through the room as his footsteps pounded against the hallway floor

'Think.. think... dammit!'Hikaru was panicked as he wrapped his arms around Haruhis back and rolled under his bed with her in his arms. Her eyes were wide as he held her close to him under the bed waiting

"Hikaru! Hikaru where are you!"The door brust open as Kaoru ran around the room frantically searching for his brother

"Perhaps he's not here"A voice called from the door way

'Who did Kaoru bring home?'Hikarus body tensed at the voice as he began to wonder

"Maybe.. I guess it wasn't him.. maybe he went back to school"And the door closed leaving Hikaru and Haruhi alone

"That was close"Hikaru breathed out as he felt Haruhi resting against his chest breathing softly

"Hika..."Haruhi mumbled with her cheeks burning red

"Huh?"Hikarus eyes looks shifted down to Haruhi who was curled up against him.

**"I want my bra back"**

**demand is 4:P**


	9. Panicked

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"How about we make a game of it?"Hikaru whispered softly as he looked down at Haruhi. They slowly crawled out from under the bed. Before she could even make a move, Hikaru reached up and stuffed her bra into his pants pocket

"Hikaru come on!"Haruhi wrapped her arms around her chest and stood there looking around a bit panicked

"Na-uh-uh, I wanna play a game"Hikaru back away from her wagging his finger in her face as she stood there blushing red

"What kind of game"Haruhi clentched her teethe together hating every moent of it

'Hikaru you seriously suck'Haruhi looked around the room trying to figure out a way to distract him long enough to grab what she needed

"How about.. you agree to let me have you as a slave for a day!"Hikaru had a wide spread grin across his face

"Not happening"Haruhi face was blank as she stood there clearly annoyed with his antics

"Come on, how about this satuday? You can follow me around and do stuff for me"Hikaru reached into his back pocket and dangled her bra in the air daring her to try and take it

"Are you seriously doing this! Come on Hikaru it's cold in here"Haruhi watched as he continued to hold it in the air above his head

"Can I take that as a yes?"Hikaru snickered as he winked a her waiting for her to give in

"YES! fine yes!"Haruhi yelled as she heard footsteps comming from down the hall again. Hikaru tossed her bra back to her and within a few seconds she was in the bathroom getting dressed away from his view

'This is going to be fun'Hikaru snickered as he leaned back against the wall and looked towards the bedroom door

"Hikaru? Where have you been? I was just in here"Kaoru opened the door and peered into see Hikaru standing there alone

"Huh? Oh sorry I was in the bathroom, are you feeling any better?"Hikaru ran over to Kaoru and instantly started hugging him

"Yeah, did I hear Haruhis voice?"Kaoru questioned as he felt Hikaru let him go.

"Yeah she's in the bathroom, we came to check on you"Hikaru looked at his brother with caring eyes that bared all

"Okay, why don't you wait for her? I need to head back to my room real fast"Kaoru turned towards the bedroom door and made his way to it. His footsteps echoed in the silent room as he reached forward to touch the door knob

"Kaoru"Hikarus voice suddenly hit him and he stopped right there

"Yes?"Kaoru answered in a confused tone, not seeing as he had forgotten to tell Hikaru anything

"Where'd the hickey come from?"Hikarus eyes narrowed as he walked over to Kaoru, he placed his hand the the mark that showed on Kaorus neck from behind, obviously one of the few not covered in makeup

"I..I"Kaoru struttered not knowing what to say. His back now pressed against the bedroom room as Hikaru looked at him with anger filled eyes

"WHO!"Hikarus hand slammed down next to Kaorus face

"I-I meant to tell you"Kaoru was pressed himself back against the door now in fear of what was going to happen once he moved. Hikaru stared him down not budging an inch

"Tell me what?"Hikaru reached forward grabbed Kaorus collar forcing him to stare him in the eyes

'Think...Think.. Kyoya? Kyoya where the hell are you!'Kaorus mind was racing, unsure of what to do or what to say

"I'm..I'm kind of dating someone"Kaoru swallowed loudly trying to clam his shaky nerves

'I can't sell him out like that!'Kaoru bite his lip nervously drawing blood as Hikaru kept his eyes on him

"WHO!"Hikaru was losing his patients as he gripped Kaorus collar tighter

"What's with all the yelling?"Haruhi questioned as she came out of Hikarus bathroom door fully dressed and hair nicely combed

'BINGO!'The light bulb in Kaorus mind went off. He turned to Haruhi and then back at Hikaru. He pointed his finger at Haruhi and in a rush of panic blurted out.

_**"Haruhi!"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	10. Why

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What?"Hikaru released Kaoru from his grip in disbeliefe as Kaoru quickly rushed over to Haruhi

"Yeah, me and Haruhi it's been going on for awhile and hm... we need to go to see something right now"Kaoru nervoulsy laughed as he exited the room dragging Haruhi with him. Hikaru stood there watching them escape as he had never felt so confused

"What the hell?"

**-Kyoya-**

"Sounds like it was resolved"Kyoya sat at the foot of Kaorus bed buttoning up his shirt. His eyes glanced to the clock and it was almost the end of school meaning he would need to be home soon

"He really has grown on me"Kyoya snickered slightly to himself as he stood up and walked towards Kaorus bedroom window that faced towards the back of the house

"Kyoya we need to talk! It's an emergency"Kaoru burst through his bedroom door dragging Haruhi in with her and slammed the door shut. Kyoya stood there at the window unaware of Haruhis presence

"Did you want another round?"Kyoya asked as he turned around to see Haruhi standing there with a look of disbeliefe on her face

'Kyoya... plus Kaoru... times hidding...equals..."Haruhi turned her head to Kaoru who was trying to catch his breath

"Your both gay aren't you?"Haruhi turned her head to Kaoru who looked at Kyoya panicked. Kyoya only pushed his glasses up and made his way over to them

"50 percent"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi as he reached over and took Kaorus hand in his, confirming her question

"Huh?"Haruhi looked down at their hands then back at them in shock

"I'll remove 50 percent of your debt, if this remains a secret"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi with a cold almost icy glare

'Why would I tell anyone anyway?'Haruhi questioned herself as she looked between the two of them

"Sure but I want one question answered"Haruhi raised her finger

"Which would be?"Kyoya felt Kaoru shaking slightly as the fear started to over take the panic

"Are you the reason his butt hurt?"

**-Hikaru-**

'What are they up to? I mean no way.. not Haruhi and Kaoru that'd be.. not possible'Hikaru stood outside Kaorus bedroom door not sure about himself anymore

"But.. if it is true, why wouldn't I want Kaoru to be happy?"Hikaru spoke softly as nothing more then as whisper as he listened for any sounds

"Why wouldn't I?"Hikaru questioned as he stood there in the darkness of the hallway with only the door in front of him drawing his attention

'I'm sure they'd be great together.. both like books'Hikaru took a step forward and reached for the door knob

'They both are pretty understanding, and have a high tollerence for me'He reached forward and grabbed the door knob

'Yeah they'll be good together'His wrist turned the knob as the door cracked open

_**'Then why am I still opening this door?'**_

**demand is 5:P**


	11. Realizing

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I can't believe it, why now"Hikaru pulled the door closed suddenly changing his mind and rushing down the hallway. He ran straight down the stairs not able to stand being around them

"Why now!"Hikaru brust through the front doors of his mansion and rushed down the drive way

"Young master?"One of his servents called Hikaru who didn't bother stopping to address him

'Why couldn't I have realized this soon? Why now! and why did it have to be with kaoru!'His mind was screaming as he rushed down the driveway ending at the drive way. His lungs felt like they were on fire as his eyes started to swell up with tears.

'I love her' and he ran down the sidewalk not waiting to look back

**-Hitachiin Mansion-**

"If you tell him, he won't be mad, I think pretending to date me is worse"Haruhi shrugged as she sat down in Kaorus reading chair.

"That's what you think, if Hikaru found out I was cheating on him, he'd be pissed"Kaoru sat there cuddle up next to Kyoya as he rested into his lap.

"You guys aren't even really together...right?"Haruhi had a half shocked expression on her face as she thought of the twincest being real all along

"Huh? No but we tell each other everything, ever little detail"The irony was so blunt that Haruhi had started laughing. Hikaru sure as hell wasn't telling Kaoru everything, but then, why did Kaoru have to tell Hikaru anything

'This is just a big web of lies'Haruhi stopped laughing long enough to see Kaoru leave the room, most likely on Kyoyas command

"Haruhi come here"Kyoya patted the place on Kaorus bed next to him. The room suddenly felt alot colder without Kaorus pressence as she moved to sit next to him. Her foot steps seemed to echo slightly even though they were on the most plush carpet she'd ever felt

"It seems you and Hikaru have also been hidding a secert, am I correct?"Kyoya questioned with a grin on his lips as he questioned her.

'Has he been spying on us?'Haruhi eyed him suspiciously

"What proof do you have?"Her voice was strong and unemotional as she feared giving anything away

"I'm very observent, now I will not reveal your secret to Kaoru as long as you keep ours, do we understand each other"Kyoya had that cold calculating grin on his lips as he spoke

**-Hikaru-**

"Hm"Mori sat there across from Hikaru who stared down into his cup. They sat inside Moris private living room where most of his kendo awards sat. The floor was a smooth tile that seemed to shine so much you could see your own face in it

"I don't know what to do"Hikaru had his headlaced between his hands as he stared down. His head feeling like it would explode at any moment

"Talk to her"Mori replied after hearing Hikarus whole story

'Your brothers gay'Mori thought trying to surpress the urge to tell Hikaru and end this whole mess the easy way

"But she'd dating Kaoru... meaning she'd been cheating on him!"Hikaru shot up like he just suddenly realized some giant flaw

"I've got to tell Kaoru!"Hikaru turned towards the door as Mori sat there clamly

"But then he won't be happy anymore"Hikaru stopped and stared at the door before walking back over to Mori who pushed the cup towards him

"You're welcome to stay, but talk to her"

-Tamaki-

"I feel so out of the loop, why won't you answer?"Tamaki whined as he stared down at his cell phone wishing one of his friends would pick up the phone

**-Kaoru and Kyoya-**

"Come on stop it"Kaoru pushed Kyoya away as Haruhi walked out the door not needing to see that

"I'm leaving soon, give me kiss goodbye"Kyoya grabbed his arm twisting him towards him

"You're really demanding"

**-Haruhi-**

"Hey Hika.."Haruhi pushed open Hikarus bedroom expecting to see him but found nothing but an empty room with the window open

'Where'd he go?'Haruhi closed the door and looked down the hallways. Left and right there was no one around but servents

"Excuse me, did you see Hikaru?"Haruhi stopped a maid in the hallway as she made her way to the stair case

"The young master left Miss Fujioka, he seemed very.. upset"The maid explained seeing the worried look on Haruhis face

"Upset?"Haruhi bowed quickly to the maid and ran down the steps of the mansion towards the door

'Why would he be upset? Okay nevermind, who wouldn't be upset!'Haruhi rushed out the front door saying a quick thank you to the servents who bowed to her as she felt

'Hikaru where are you'She ran staright down the driveway onto the sideway. Looking from left to right she looked for any sign of Hikaru

'Wait...'She slowed her run to a slow walk down the sidewalk

_**'Why am I chasing after him?'**_

**demand is 5:P**


	12. No

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Mori.. I had no idea you had pets"Hikaru sat there trying to remain as still as possible as a few very cute little furry creatures started to crawl around him

"I like cute"Mori stated simply as he started opening cages to let his pets out to play with Hikaru

'That explains his attachment to honey but..'Hikaru shifted his eyes down towards what looked like a mongoose sitting in his lap

'This thing aint cute'

-Haruhi-

"I should wait for him to call me"Haruhi sat there inside her bedroom clenching her book a bit tighter then she should be.

'And if he doesn't?'That little bugging question came to her mind as she glanced down towards her cell phone that seemed to have taken a vow of silence

"He will"

**-ring-**

**-ring-**

Haruhi stayed clam as she closed her book and looked down at her phone

"Tamaki?"Haruhi picked up her still ringing phone and stared down at it for a little while before moving her finger forward

'Ignore'

**-Tamaki-**

"WAH!WAH! NO ONE ANSWERS ME"

-**Kaoru-**

'I hate lying to you Hikaru, but what else can I do?'

**-Hikaru-**

"That was torture"Hikaru wandered his way down the sidewalk as he brushed fury off his clothes.

'Those things'Hikaru shivered from the thought, he never wanted to see another fulffy animal creature again after having seen walked for awhile aimlessly down the sidewalk till he finally slowled down and stopped

'How did I end up here?'somehow on his way walking he had ended up outside Haruhis apartment. Looked around and brushed off his clothes a bit more.

'Better now then never right?'His hand touched the railing leading up the stairs and he took his first step

'Maybe I should bring Kaoru'and he stepped back down

'No we need to figure this out without him!'and he took two steps forward

'But then we're still keeping a secret from him'and he took one step back. This went on and on until he finally found himself in front of her door with only a few people stopping to question what he was doing

"Mommy is that boy excersizing on the stairs?"

"Don't stare sweetie"

they weren't really whispering but Hikaru couldn't hear them as his eyes locked on the door infront of him

"Haruhi I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"Hikaru mummbled softly to himself as he tried to get used to saying it

"and I can't be with you anymore"He raised his hand to touch the door but as he did, he could only feel air

"You love me?"Her voice was shaken, scared even as she stood before him. The land lord had called her to let her know one of her friends was doing something stupid outside and she had assume it was Tamaki

'Crap'Hikaru straightened up as he looked down at Haruhi who was looking up at him. Their eyes locked and for a moment it was like no one else exisited

'I'll hate myself for this tomorrow'Hikaru reached forward and kissed her forhead lightly. his eyes looked upward unable to meet hers

_**"No"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	13. Thinking

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Then could you let me go?"Haruhi mummbled against Hikaru who was practically hugging her to death and not budging an inch

"In a little bit"There was a hint of pain in his voice and held her there. Truthfully he really didn't know how to let her go

"Could you at least come inside if you're going to do that? I was doing the laundry and would like to finish"Haruhi stepped back and found that Hikaru still wasn't letting her go

"Can't you just let me hug you? Geeze women!"Hikaru kept his grip on her as she walked back into the house

"I've got things to do you know!"It was more like she was dragging him now until his feet were finally in the door

"Close the door at least"Haruhi stopped and huffed trying to catch her breath as Hikaru kicked the door shut and finally realeased her

"If you wanted to come inside, you could have just said so"Haruhi pushed past him and dropped her shoes at the door a she did the same

"I didn't! I just came here to tell you that.. wecan'tdothisanymore"His words were so rushed that Haruhi couldn't even understand him

"What?"Haruhi stepped into her sitting room as Hikaru followed after her, dragging his feet on the floor

"We can't do this any more"Hikaru spoke a bit slower as he shovered his clencthed hands into his pockets

"Do what?"Haruhi wans't really paying attention as she sat down at the little living room table she had and opened her book

"Do this"Hikaru took a seat next to her and nudged her arm hoping she'd get the hint

"Agreed, you shouldn't visit my unannounced anymore, it scares people and they assume you're exercising on the stairs"Her voice ws full of laughter and that alone brought a smile to Hikarus face

"No I mean this"Hikaru bent down and kissed her cheek gently

'What? What was that?'Haruhi placed her hand over her chest as she felt something go funny with her heart a moment ago

"Hey are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out, we've done worse"Hikaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to shake her a bit

'What was that? It felt like.. like my heart was going to brust open or something'Haruhi clencthed the front of her shirt as she tried to remember that feeling

"Do it again"Haruhi turned to Hikaru who by now had stopped shaking her

"Do what?"Hikaru looked at her confused

"That"Haruhi pointed up to him

"Okay"and he started to shake her again

"NO! kiss me! Are you spending time with Tamaki or something?"That of course was referring to that idiotic shaking he suddenly stopped doing

"I said we can't do that anymore"Hikaru pointed out as he tried to remind her

"But I think something wrong with me, do it again and I'll know for sure"Her hand clentched her shirt a bit tighter as Hikarus eyes watched her hand

"Does you're chest hurt?"The worry in his voice was clear as he thought maybe he was giving her a heart attack

"No, it just felt like it was going to pop and over flow or something...I might need a doctor"Haruhi eyes shifted downward towards the floor as she suddenly got very worried about becoming sick

'Haruhi.. she couldn't.. she can't..'Hikaru reached forward and tilited her head upwards to look at him

**"I think.. You love me"**

**demand is 5:P**


	14. Selfish Love

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I think I'd know if I loved you"Haruhi pointed out with a slight smile of laughter on his lips. Hikaru stared at her for a moment almost breaking out into laughter himself

"You're right"Hikaru removed his arm from her and smiled as she laughed

"I'm pretty sure I'm just sick Hika"Haruhi finally stopped laughing long enough to look at him. His eyes had a sad almost disappoint look about them that captured her attention

'Yeah...you're just sick'Hikaru clentched his fist slightly at the mistake he'd made, he had thought maybe, just maybe she loved him too

"Still want that kiss? It'd be our last you know; but I'm sure Kaoru will be just as good"The bitterness in his voice made her flinich.

"What are you trying to say?"Haruhi reached forward and placed her hand over his clentched fist trying to sooth his nerves

"I'm saying Kaoru is just as good as me, we're no different really, so as long as you're with one of us it's fine with me"

**SLAP**

Hikarus eyes were wide as he felt the sting of her slap on his face

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK! THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TWINS DATING EITHER OF YOU IS FINE!"Haruhi stood above him now literally yelling down at him

"I've told you once Hikaru, and I'll tell you over and over again until you finally get it through you're thick skull!"Haruhi softened her voice but still held all the power behind it

"You two are different, very different, being with Kaoru would never be the same as being with you, stop contradicting yourself all the time"Haruhi fell back to her knees feeling exhasted as Hikaru sat there looking at her

'That..that brutal honesty.. is one of the things I love most about her'Hikaru couldn't help but smile widely at her as the pain from her slap disappeared

"Still want that kiss? It'll be our last"Hikaru watched as her eyes gave him an unsure look but she nodded a yes anyway

"And one more thing"Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up into his lap

"What?"Haruhi felt his fingers touch the back of her hair

"Don't let Kaoru in you're pants till after a few months, or I'll murder you both"A playful smirk was on his lips as he leaned closer to her

'I highly doubt he wants to get in my pants'And she stiffened back a laugh

**-Kaoru-**

"I need to talk to Haruhi about this, maybe she can help me tell him"Kaoru mummbled as he stepped outside his limo outside of Haruhis apartment

"Are you Hikaru or Kaoru?"A familar voice questioned from behind as Kaoru turned around

"Kaoru, hey Ranka, I was just going up to see Haruhi"Kaoru answered as he looked at Ranka who was dressed up in drag and carrying what looked like a dress

"Lovely! But since you're here why not help me a bit first"Okay that wasn't really a question and Kaoru new that

"Sure"Kaoru nodded knowing there was no way out of it

"Come, we're going to deliver this dress! We can come back to see Haruhi right after"

**-Hikaru and Haruhi-**

'I don't even want to consider the thought of you and him...like that'Hikaru felt a spark of jealousy in his chest as he pushed his lips against hers. Something about this kiss, maybe it was thinking it was their last, or the desperate that made it so feverishly host. The warms that had her hands clentched the front of his shirt and his fingers tangle into her hair

'Our last kiss, I'll make sure you remember it'Hikaru practically threw her down onto the table as he keep is lips to her muffing her yelp of surprise. This wasn't really a kiss anymore it was like making out by the time they were on the table

"Hi-hika"Haruhi pulled away from him to try and catch her breath as she looked up at him, his eyes shined with amber but were clouded with a lustful gaze

"Mine, you're mine and I don't want to share you"Hikaru removed his hand from her hand and moved down to her waist

"I'm selfish, I don't want Kaoru to take you away from me"He rested her head against her shoulder and gently started kissing her neck

"Hika I have to tell you, Kaoru he's -"Haruhi was silenced by him placed his lips back on hers. He made quick work of moving his hands down to her pants and lucky for him towards they were just a pair of basket ball shorts

"I don't want to hear about how much you like him, just let me have you"The desperation in his words was clear from how fast he was getting her pants off. Haruhi pulled on the front of his shirt as his dragged his teeth along her lower lip earning a tiny moan from her lips.

"Hi-hika, you don't understand Kao-"Haruhi tired again but Hikaru wouldn't let her, he shoved his tongue past her lips and she felt her face heat up. She was at a complete lose now, not sure what to do or say until she felt her body shifting on the table and cold air cover her lower half

'Hikaru! Hikaru wait just a moment!'Haruhis mind was reeling as she felt his hand slide up her thighs. It felt like he was sucking the energy right out of her as she felt her body melting into jelly

'Mine, I'm sorry Haruhi I'm sorry! But I refuse to give you to him, I love you, and I love him, but I can't stand by and watch you love him!'Hikaru moved his hand lower as he felt her body relax. Gently he dipped his finger into the wetness he had been searching for. A smirk spread across his lips as he ran his finger along her lower lips earning a long moan from her.

'Hikaru please! Too fast too much!'Haruhi stifed her hips to move away from his fingers as they slowly started to push into her. Just testing how much she could take.

"I'm taking it"Hikaru pulled away from her lips as gasped for breatha as he looked down at her. He practically shoved his fingers inside her and then felt her body stiffen around him.

"Hika"Haruhi reached up and grabbed his arm with a pleading look in her eyes

"I can't let him have you"There was water in his eyes as he spoke. The pain and regert in his eyes as he slowly removed his fingers from her and watched her winch slightly

'Why am I not fighting you back, I haven't even tried to push you off'Haruhi watched as he looked down at her with that painful look on his face. His eyes moved downward to his pants as he made fast work dropping them back to his ankles

'I think you were right Hikaru... not that I'd ever admit it'With a small smile on her lips she watched him move above her. His hands pinning her against the table as she felt him pressing against her. He pushed forward just enough to tease her and give her a taste of that she'd be taking.

'I do love you, jealousy and selfishness in all'His eyes didn't met hers, it was the shame he held for pushing this on her that he was trying to hid. She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck drawing his attention.

_**"Then at least be gentle"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	15. I know

100 reviews :D

"Seriously?"Hikarus were lite up as he looked down at her. His voice was a bit lighter as he watched her nodd him a yes

"If you wait any longer I'll change my mind"Haruhi held a playful smile on her lips as she slightly teased him. His hand touched her cheek as a smile of genuine happiness appeared on his face

"Thank you"His lips mouthed it words but his voice was lost somewhere else as he bent down and kissed her forehead gently easing himself into her.

"Hi-hika"Haruhis hissed out through the pain as she dug her short nails into his arms.

"I'm sorry, relax alright?"Hikaru froze holding himself stead as he looked down at her pained expression. Her eyes closed tight as her bottom lip shook from the pain.

"Easy for you to say"Haruhi smiled slightly through the pain as she opened on teary eyes and looked up at him

"Why'd you stop, the slower you are.. the more it hurts"Haruhi could remember at least that much form hearing a few girls talk about it during school and she was hoping now that they were right. Hikaru nodded understanding what she meant and pushed all the way into her till his hips where firming pressed against hers

'Liar! Oh god those girls are such liars!'Haruhi body tightened as she felt what she thought was blood starting to trickle down her legs and onto the table

click

click

"Are you okay Haruhi?"Hikaru whispered softly as he gripped the edges of the table trying to breath

'Control! You can do that right Hikaru?'Hikaru mentally shook himself as he looked kissed her cheek

click

click

"Y-yeah"Haruhi mummbled out as she rested her head back against the table and looked up at him

"Haruhi...I love you"Their eyes locked and all the pain disappeared from her face as she heard his words echo in her head

"HARUHI SWEETIE I'M HO-"and then all went still. There stood Ranka at the door way looking onto a scene that no father really wanted to ever see. His young daughter on her back, naked from the waist down, against a table with her legs wrapped around a young man. But the worst part of all this for him was simply that

'She looks willing'Ranka was in horror, in shock and hadn't completly forgotten about Kaoru standing behind him

"Hi..Dad.. Hi Kaoru..."This was the only time she had ever been truly afraid of her father who stood there frozen in place next to a very shocked Kaoru

"Sweetie.. you aren't..you didn't.."Ranka reached a hand out into the air hoping to block out the scene before him

'Shit...'Hikaru thought as he shifted his hips a bit and Haruhi clencthed her teeth

"Hika don't move like that it hurts"Haruhi hissed out as Ranka turned away from the scene and leaned against the wall

"MY LITTLE GIRL! WHY.. WA-WA-WHY!"Ranka cried against the wall as Hikaru and Haruhi pulled apart from each other and began to dress as quickly as possible

"Hikaru.. Haruhi.."Kaoru walked towards them with a blank expression on his face once they were finally dressed

"Kaoru I'm sorry but.. I love her, please at least share her with me!"Hikaru looked up at Kaoru with pleading eyes as he pushed Haruhi behind him

"Hikaru.."Kaorus eyes started to water as he looked down at his older twin feeling the pain swell up inside him

"I'm sorry Kaoru I'm so sorry"Hikaru stood up and wrapped his arms around Kaoru who started to sob into his shirt

"Hikaru I'm so happy!"Kaoru gripped his brothers shirt as he let his tears fall. Haruhi smiled slightly at the scene before her and looked past them at her father who was still crying

"Huh? why?"Hikaru was confused as he rubbed his brothers back

"Because I'm gay, I'm so dam gay"Kaoru was laughing with his tears rolling down his face as Hikaru smile slighlty and bluttly said

_**"I know you are"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	16. Our Secret

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"You know?"Kaoru stopped sniffing as he pulled away from Hikaru a bit

"Well it's kind of hard not to tell..."Hikaru didn't really mean that as an insult as Kaoru dropped his arms to the side and Haruhi stood up

"So then you know?"Kaorus folded his arms together and looked towards the ground as Haruhi walked or more so limped past him

"Dad come on get up"Haruhi patted her dads back as he sat there crying

"N-no! It's.. it's not fair! You were suppo-supposed to get ma-married first!"Ranka cried as his eyeliner ran down his cheeks

"Dad it's the 21st century get over it"Haruhi stood there as Ranka continued to cry

"Know what?"Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a confused look in his eyes as Haruhi tried to drag her dad away from the wall

"I...I wan-wanted yo-you to marr-marry Ky-Kyoya"Ranka whined as he started to rock himself back and fourth

"Dad Kyoya is Kaorus lover so that would never have happened anyway, now come on!"Haruhi tried her best to drag her father away as he just started crying harder

"Huh? Seriously? The demon lord?"Hikaru was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke and Kaorus face flushed red

"Well..Yeah it's been going on for awhile"Kaoru rubbed the back of his head nervously as he watched HIkarus grin grow wider

"HAHA! you just made my day!"Hikaru yelled suddenly bursting out with laughter and letting tears stream down his cheeks

"What do you mean that made your day! I just had sex with you on the table!"Haruhi yelled extermly offened by that comment

"NO! NO! Don't ever use that word!"Ranka cried as he crawled away and hide in the hall closet

"You can't tell me that's not funny Haruhi? I mean can you imagen that?"Hikaru snickered as he grabbed Haruhis hand and pulled her into his arms

"I really don't want to.."Haruhi shook her head against his chest really not wanting that image in her head

"You're not mad at all?"Kaoru voice was a bit shaky as he spoke, he was nervous

"Huh? No, why would I be? It's more funny then anything else"Hikaru had a wide smile on his lips as Haruhi looked up at him. Her eyes were soft as she smiled with him

"But there's one thing I really need to know Kaoru"Hikaru kissed the top of Haruhis forehead before swooping her up into his arms

"Hey put me down! I'm not you're toy!"Haruhi complaned as she tried to free herself from him

"Kaoru can I have her to myself now?"Hikaru looked at his brother with a serious look on his face as Haruhi stopped fighting him and listened

"Sure why not, she's not my type anyway"Kaoru snickered slightly feeling his humor comming back

"SHE'S aren't your type, not just me"Haruhi mummbled as she rolled her eyes at the twins

"Haruhi what do you say? Be mine? All mine?"Hikaru whispered softly against her ear as Ranaks crying stopped

"It's a bit late to ask don't you think"Haruhi answered with a light smile on her lips

"You better treat her good you got that Hitachiin!"Rankas voice roared from inside the closet

"What are we going to do now? I mean... with Kaoru and Kyoya, and me and you"Haruhi questioned as Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Kaorus arms craddled her along with Hikaru as they both looked down at her. A playful smirk on both their lips

_**"It's our secret"**_

**END :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Please help me pick my next host pairing, I seemed to have done them all, so which is your favorite?**


End file.
